SPAS-12
Far Cry 3 *50 Rounds Far Cry 4 *70 Rounds |price = Far Cry 2 *SPAS-12 - Far Cry 3 *SPAS-12 - $1,600 or activate 13 Radio Towers Far Cry 5 *SPAS-12 - $??? *SPAS-12 "Flameout" - $7,200 or *Boom On a Stick - Complete Score Attack in Dead Living Zombies |attachments = Far Cry 2 *Accuracy Upgrade - *Reliability Upgrade - *Ammunition Upgrade - Far Cry 3 *Extended Magazine *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Night Sight Far Cry 4 *Extended Magazine *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Night Sight Far Cry 5 *Reflex Sight - $810 *Red Dot Sight - $795 *Optical Sight - $1,035 *Enhanced Ranger - $1,380 *Suppressor Cylinder - $1,725 *Suppressor Square - $1,725 *Extended Magazine - $980 |stats = Far Cry 2 *Damage: 6/10 *Range: 1/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Reliability: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 3/10 Far Cry 3 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Damage: 8/10 *Range: 1/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Mobility: 8/10 Far Cry 4 *Accuracy - X/10 *Damage - X/10 *Range - X/10 *Fire Rate - X/10 *Mobility - X/10 Far Cry 5 *Accuracy: 3/10 *Damage: 7/10 *Range: 4/10 *Rate of Fire: 4/10 *Handling: 5/10 |magazine = Far Cry 2 *12 Rounds Far Cry 3 *7 Rounds *9 Rounds (with Extended Magazine) Far Cry 4 *7 Rounds *9 Rounds (with Extended Magazine) Far Cry 5 *7 Rounds *9 Rounds (with Extended Magazine) |variants = Far Cry 2 *SPAS-12 Far Cry 3 *SPAS-12 Far Cry 4 *SPAS-12 Far Cry 5 *SPAS-12 *SPAS-12 "Flameout" *Boom On a Stick }} The SPAS-12 is a shotgun featured in Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, and Far Cry 5 ''Far Cry 2 The '''SPAS-12' appeared in Far Cry 2, as a primary weapon. Background The SPAS-12 is a pump-action or semi-automatic 12-gauge shotgun designed by Franchi. While popular with law-enforcement or military forces, the SPAS-12 is more often found in movies. In Far Cry 2, the SPAS is on semi-automatic mode. Availability The SPAS can be purchased after completing the third convoy mission in Act 1, or at the beginning of Act 2. This shotgun starts to appear in enemies' hands near the second half of Act 1, and eventually becomes a very common weapon. When in the hands of enemies, this weapon can become a downright annoyance, as it is capable of killing the player extremely quickly. If you notice that the enemies are wielding the SPAS-12, it is a good idea to fall back and use a longer-ranged weapon to kill them from a distance. Characteristics The SPAS-12 is a much better choice for fighting multiple targets at close range than the Homeland 37 due to its semi-automatic nature. A fully loaded SPAS can clear out a room full of enemies with ease. Whenever there is a chance, make sure to reload; despite its large capacity of 12 shells, these rounds can quickly disappear if not paying attention. SPAS-12s have the lowest effective range of all the shotguns, due to very high pellet spread. Owning a handgun, machine pistol, or machine gun is necessary to offset the SPAS's lack of range. Its reliability is average. While it will not rust up within a few shots, it is not a weapon that can be used for most of a mission without it getting extremely rusty. It can be hauled around for long trips before it fails, but you should try to grab a new one from an armoury if given the opportunity. Multiplayer The Spas-12 is stronger than all the shotguns in-game, however it's poor range means that the player has to be within 5-8 feet in order to cause any damage to their enemy. It is the second most used shotgun in multiplayer. The most used shotgun is the 1887, due to its far superior range and acceptable damage compared to the SPAS-12. Gallery SPAS-12.PNG|The SPAS-12 in Far Cry 2 SPAS-12.jpg|The stats of the SPAS-12 in Far Cry 2 ''Far Cry 3 The '''SPAS-12' is a combat shotgun that appears in Far Cry 3, which has changed the shotgun's appearance. The shotgun is now slightly larger, lacks the folding stock seen on the Far Cry 2, opting instead for a complete removal of it, and has a shorter CQB-style barrel. This weapon becomes free after deactivating 13 Radio Towers, or purchased for $1,600. Obtained once reaching the South Rook Island, the SPAS-12 has stats similar to other shotguns such as the M133, but a higher overall damage output due to the semi-automatic fire mode. However, this rate of fire can lead to ammunition shortages when used excessively, making it important to craft the ammunition packs in order to prevent running out of ammo. The SPAS-12 is a good choice for dealing with rusher-style enemies and animals such as Rabid Dogs, Dingoes, and Cassowaries Gallery FC3_cutout_shotgun_spas12.png|A cutout of the SPAS-12 in Far Cry 3 spas12stats.PNG|Ditto, stats. FC3 SPAS-12 First-Person View.png|Ditto, first-person view. FC3 SPAS-12 Iron Sights.png|Ditto, iron sights. ''Far Cry 4 Appearing once again in ''Far Cry 4, the SPAS-12 is very much similar to its Far Cry 3 variant. Like the Far Cry 3 variant, it still has only two mod slots, while having the option for an optical sight and an extended magazine; for the former, it has a Reflex Sight, Red Dot Sight, and glowing Night Sights, while the latter still increases the magazine capacity to 9 shells from 7. Gallery 04-spas-112_opt.png|A cutout of the SPAS-12 as it appears in Far Cry 4 FC4 SPAS-12 First-Person View.png|Ditto, first-person view FC4 SPAS-12 Iron Sights.png|Ditto, the iron sights ''Far Cry 5 The '''SPAS-12' returns in Far Cry 5, appearing in Far Cry Arcade and Dead Living Zombies. SPAS-12= The base model, the SPAS-12 is by-and-large one of the best, if not the best option for a shotgun in Far Cry 5. The semi-automatic rate of fire, the 7 or 9 rounds held in the magazine tube, along with a suppressor and optical sight make the SPAS-12 a hands-down improvement over the contemporary M133, SBS or D2 shotguns. The 1887 is one of the few weapons that can potentially out-shoot the SPAS-12 when using slug rounds due to the increased accuracy, but the SPAS-12 will dominate in close-ranges due to the semi-automatic function. The only drawback to the SPAS-12 is the lengthy reload when reloaded from an empty magazine, but loading as you go can easily prevent this. |-| SPAS-12 "Flameout"= A Prestige variant, the SPAS-12 "Flameout" is a cosmetically different variant, given a red & orange flame scheme. Despite the item description, the weapon does not actually overheat. |-| Boom On a Stick= A unique variant rewarded from the Score Attack mode of Dead Living Zombies, the Boom On a Stick has a cosmetic scheme based on the zombie enemies from the expansion. Gallery Fc5 weapon spas12zmb.jpg|The Boom On a Stick as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon spas12zmb reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight, $810 Fc5 weapon spas12zmb reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight, $795 Fc5 weapon spas12zmb optical.jpg|Optical Sight, $1,035 Fc5 weapon spas12zmb enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger, $1,380 Fc5 weapon spas12zmb suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder, $1,725 Fc5 weapon spas12zmb supps.jpg|Suppressor Square, $1,725 Far Cry New Dawn The SPAS-12 returns in Far Cry New Dawn. The "Spraypaint and Pray" SPAS-12 is being held together with a piece of copper piping placed below the barrel, Iron sights being welded to the gun itself with metal fixtures, elastic bands attached to the back of the gun, and a spray paint can attached to the barrel to serve as an improvised silencer. Trivia *The SPAS-12 is a real-world weapon manufactured by Luigi Franchi S.p.A.2018 February 22, . Retrieved 2018 September 29.2018 July 28, . Retrieved 2018 September 29. *Despite having a very limited production count, and being out of active production for nearly two decades, the SPAS-12 remains Franchi's most famous design, due to its frequent appearances in cinema, television, and video games.2018 September 14, Internet Movie Firearms Database: Franchi SPAS-12. Retrieved 2018 September 29. *Like the P226, 1911, and a handful of others, the SPAS-12 is one of several guns in the Ubisoft universe to use the real-world names, such as in Ghost Recon, Rainbow Six, and others. *While the Far Cry 2 variant had the stock folded on top of the weapon, every subsequent game in the series has opted instead to completely remove it, making the iron sights usable instead. *Every variant of the SPAS-12 seen in the Far Cry series has visually been modeled after a left-handed model. Given the already low production counts of the SPAS-12, a left-handed variant would be even rarer, and therefore even more expensive, making the frequent appearances of them somewhat fantastical. References Category:Shotguns Category:Primary Weapons Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons